


Beach Bebe~

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Dialogue, Original Fiction, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: I'm not sure what inspired me for this one





	Beach Bebe~

Golden sunlight flicking off their hair, casting a rainbow across the sand as if they were a prism. The sand may as well be glass, as   
it only serves to radiate their luminescent flesh; flesh shadowed only by their exorbitant glow of their personality. As they drift   
closer to the shoreline, the sand seems to part under their feet effortlessly. They show not difficulty, but neither ignorance as   
their feet are brought one in front of the other; what they show can only be seen deep in their eyes, for the fortunate few who can   
gaze upon their unfiltered soul.

How I remember the look, the feel, the fullness of their soul when they only looked over for the briefest of moments. Their gaze   
encompassed a soothing comprehension, one neither forced nor deliberate; only a subtle understanding of all things was within their   
gaze -- a gaze I shall never see replicated again. Not in my dreams. Not along that unnamed stretch of beach, found only by those who   
were willing to give themselves up to be opened to receive.

That unnamed collection of sand and water was not on any map and could not be found by anyone. That place was something that found   
you; hiding in the streets; hidden in your mother's arms; cowering from your fears. I don't know what I gave of myself to end up   
there, but I believe that it is never the same for anyone.

Just as soon as that glimpse had begun, however, it had ended. The wasn't torn from me, nor was it gently removed. The only way I know   
how to describe it, is that it was there one moment and gone the next. The more I think back, I wonder if they were life itself. In   
everything I've ever seen, everyone I've ever met, nothing has that ability to disappear other than life itself. To be so fragile...   
so beautiful, but gone so quickly.

Like the sand being gradually drained into the water; like the constant rhythm of the waves; like the cool, calm breeze that blew   
against me on that day.

How I wish I had taken just a few more seconds, called out for them, reached for them, taken action of any sort. Maybe those few   
actions could have changed everything. However, as I stare myself in the mirror, noticing the few strands of grey hair starting to   
peek out, the wrinkles sliding away from my eyes, and the sullen demeanor spreading across my lips, I understand that it would not   
have mattered.

For on that day, on that unknown place, in that unknown time, it may have been someone I met -- someone beyond description -- but   
rather, I have come to understand through my many lost years, many struggles, many times when I lost hope, that it was not someone   
unknown I had met. Rather, it was me.


End file.
